


Bind Me, Tame Me (eng.ver

by BumpOffYourDaddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abusive Hux, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Electro Toys, Insomnia, Kink Meme, Leather Collar, Leg Spreader, Lipsticks, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mouth gag, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Silicon allergy, Tame-me Sub, Tongue Piercing, chemical castration, dom!hux, finger fuck, plz if you love Poe dont click in, sex without pleasure, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpOffYourDaddy/pseuds/BumpOffYourDaddy
Summary: This is a work about how sick and twisted a relationship can be.And about total control, mostly mental, there is almost no love and consent in it, because it is about a fucked-up relationship. There is abuse. And yes, I'm not insane.PLOT: Ben Solo hates himself, he wants to get rid of his pathetic ego, if he is to achieve anything, he needs to find someone who can dominate him. And it seems that Hux is a worse person than him, a perfect choice, to punish himself with giving over control to such a red-haired tyrant.





	1. Bind Me, Tame Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in translation (original also by me), I just put up all the tags because I'm lazy.  
> There are 9 chapters in the original work. I'm not a native English speaker, so bear with me.  
> Enjoy, and love.  
> To see original work here (Chinese): BIND ME TAME ME

"Again, what do you want?" Hux asked in an almost calculated distant tone, even if the request had been self-evident.  
He bit hisfinger nails with a click click sound, avoiding any eyecontect with Hux: "I ..."  
"What?" Hux did not even raise his voice.  
As if something is choking him, he bit index finger nail until there’s a burr, the thought of explanation itself has exhausted his courage.  
"What's your name?" Hux seemed to enjoy his distress and continue to make things more difficult for him.  
His shoulders collapsed, and emit an odor of an underdog, dropping his fingers from his lips, feeling that moist burr with his finger pad, and reluctantly replied: "... Ben, Ben Solo.  
"Seems hard?" Hux said, "Even those little requirements you made for yourself can never be achieved? Do you cry yourself to bed every night?"  
"It's not like that ... I ..." All the words he wanted to say seemed to choke on his throat like the rushing water from a failing dam. Biting the burr on his fingernails and tearing of the piece of nail attaching to it, the hardiness of cuticles rambling between his teeth, he helplessly bites.  
"Or, even unable to force yourself to sleep." Hux ignored him, "Those hours of peace and away from self-torment, they are impossible for you. There is nothing you can do properly, is there? Just like a pile of rotting meat, useless so. "  
He could not answer, not even a single word, his lips have been stained with a little extra saliva, souring throat choking with disgust. He knew he could not answer, increasingly scared, he had to bite the broken nails, cutting and rubbing, cut out, and swallow every piece of them. The more he bit, the closer he got to the nail bed, soft fingertips rubbed with saliva as if anesthetized, he did not realize that they have bitten so deeply, tearing off his flesh with the last piece of nail, exposing his carneose finger bed.  
Hux stared at his actions, pulled his finger over and looked at the soaking white flesh and blood before licking it with his tongue.  
"Go away!" He almost felt electric current passed through his spine, and took back his hand.  
"Do you have no other means than to yell?" Hux's icy attitude and overly intimate gestures compose contradictory and this kind of perplexing information confuses him.  
"That's exactly what you asked for," Hux points out.  
He was forced to recollect his humble request to Hux which is to help him get rid of Ben Solo. He trembled, almost kneeling and begging for mercy. But Ben Solo is not here.  
"You need discipline." Hux straightened his shoulders, yet his neck stiffened and he sturbbenly stared the other way.  
"You are not a beast, it is not enough to have anger."  
"Besides, you can not even control your anger."  
"You don’t understand shit!" He trembled angrily, half because the shame that he is seen through so easily.  
"Do you trust me?" Hux threw out a seemingly unrelated question.  
He had to swallow back his anger, stuck it within his chest, don’t even have time to let it out properly, to hell with this guy!: "What?! Of course not."  
"Why did you choose me?" Hux asked, knowing what the answer was, "I believe many people will want a sub such as yourself."  
"Because ..." His eyes suddenly widen, and he began to feel nausea, a bitter sweet taste in his throat: "Shit, because you are just scum, because you don’t know who the fuck I am, because you don’t know what the fuck I've done, because you don’t have a single thing to hold against me... " I can pretend I'm not goddamned Ben Solo, the last sentence he didn’t speak aloud.  



	2. A Good Pet

It’s not that complicated, Ben Solo think he is worthless, and what can be more humiliating than to hand him into the hands of a even more worthless man than he is? Perhaps this is to ease one’s thirst with poison, but for someone who take a hobby of biting each and every finger until the nail beds are exposed, inflamed and festered; for someone who takes pleasure in ruthlessly pinching every single one of his bruising? It’s not a hard choice to make, on the contrary, it’s almost too easy.  
Hux does not seem to care what he says: "Well, Ben ..."  
"Fuck, don’t call me Ben! My name is Kylo Ren!" He brutally and bitterly nipped his broken nails, now as sharp as if jagged.  
Hux glanced at him as if amused: "I don’t care, I don’t care what you think, I don’t care if you like yourself, I think we both know that we are merely using each other. "  
A sick symbiotic relationship, he would describe, but it is too fucking quibble, and nothing more than you bite me off a piece of meat, and in return I tear off a piece of your skin. Hux and he can't stand take a single bite at others, those who are just like disgusting fake cheap cocoa butter, then they had to feed on each other.  
He calmed down, he was disgusted with his emotional excitement when his eyes will wet up, it makes him look like an over-sized baby, stupid. To comfort himself, he bit off every single piece of burred nails, bit them clean and snapped them between his teeth. Then he took something from his backpack and handed it to Hux.  
Hux looked down, it was a classic leather collar with a metal O-ring, full of strong subordinate indication, but it is from the hands of Kylo that handed it over to him, which made it almost threatening. Hux didn’t take it immediately, but grabbed Kylo's collar and knocked him down on his knees, and then took the collar, slowly had it around his neck, his fingers stroking the flesh around the neck, crushing Kylo’s hair into a perfect curl.  
"You want this?" Hux asked, checking the collar.  
"Yes." he replied concisely, as if to say one more word would kill him.  
Hux clutched his neck with his fingers, and the freckled kin began to faintly blush. Very well, it’s a body that leaves mark easily: "I want you to tell me what it means.”  
Hux is torturing him, Kylo knew this for sure, it’s because he took control first, even the control to hand over control, Hux will not allow him to have. He bitterly put his thumb into his mouth, bit off the skin at edge of the finger, chewing, replied: "I ... ... I want to be marked.”  
"By who?" Hux asked cruelly, Kylo's humiliation had reached a critical point, he pressed his exposed red nail bed, a horrible pain stabbing into his skull, he felt he had enough punishment, as he actually let himself be tortured by this piece of red trash.  
"You." he squeezed the word from between his teeth, and he kept telling himself that it was his choice, it is in his hands, that he could kick off Hux any time he wants or stab him into his lobe, small difference.  
"Not good enough," Hux redused.  
"No ... No ..." Kylo has not begged anyone in his life, he is not prepared to break it for this red-haired bastard, but he can see clearly from Hux’s eyes , that once he begged, the control is back in Hux’s hands. Fuck it, he can do this, his promise is worthless, he just want to get what he wants: "Please ..."  
"Atta boy," Hux smiled, pleased to see that Kylo began to chew on his index finger again, now his fingers were as if bitten by a crazy rodent, "Bow." Hux clutched Kylo's hair, pressed his head down, and then carefully made that collar as tight as it can be.  
Kylo's neck is extremly sensual, the black leather collar squeezed out two laps of soft white freckled flesh. He almost suffocated, even began to see a little bit of black light.  
Hux pinched Kylo’s flushing neck. He checked his bitten fingernails and pulled the metal ring around his collar, "Bark for me?"  
"Fuck you." Kylo scolded, leaving two stains of blood on Hux's arm with his sharp nails.  
Hux pulled Kylo's collar and threw him toward the wall. Skull banning against the wall, Kylo never knew a man could have such strength. Hux's behavior contained neither love nor sympathy. He was really just coaching a wild-thing to behave.  
"Let me see," Hux grabbed Kylo’s finger, kneading mercilessly: "What can we do?”  
Hux went into the room, pulled out a pair of legspeader with handcuffs, metal rod attaching to four excellently tanned leather shackles, this pair of legspeader is much too small for Kylo's size, But Hux obviously did not care whether he was comfortable or not.  
Hux ripped off Kylo's clothes, kicked Kylo until he crouched down, placing his ankles within the outer leg cuffs, tying his wrist in the two remaining cuffs, sandwiching between his legs. Kylo crouched on the floor, face and shoulders against the ground, the position that held his arm between his legs forced him to raise his hips.  
This pair of leg support is far to small, Kylo made a tremendous effort to shrink into it. His arm muscles are twitching, clearly felt his chest squeezed between his arms and legs. Kylo feel like being almost kneaded into a ball of meat.  
Hux now can clearly see the Kylo’s back, every freckle trailing through his spine, he could not resist the urge to destroy.  
Kylo heard a distant crisp sound, and the sound of a slight twist of metal lids, what is that? His head was pressed on the floor by this humiliating pose, a trace of fear climbed up.  
He felt something moving on his back, something soft, mild but creamy.  
Hux moved that thing to Kylo's cheek, and he saw that it was a red lipstick. He could not see what Hux had written with this lipstick, but Hux told him, "Pet," he said. When the first burst of sound came, Kylo felt almost a painly hardening. He liked it so much that he almost hated it.  
Hux roamed the lipstick across Kylo's eyelids, for no reason, just that he felt like it, he enjoys Kylo’s hate for the lipstick cheap fragrance, it fits him.  
He noticed Kylo's erection, but he did not want to satisfy him at all. Instead, he played with every inch of Kylo's skin avoiding any place where Kylo can get pleasure from.  
Kylo clenched his teeth, he indistinctly refuse to yield, even if he had been put on a collar, his body written Pet with lipstick, even if all of which is so arousing that is almost killing him, he refuse to surrender. Kylo grew more and more anxious, he needed something to relieve, perhaps his fingernails, but unfortunately they were imprisoned inside the leather handcuffs. Hux looked particularly frightening at the moment, as he knew exactly how to defeat Kylo.  
Kylo has no other choice.  
"Please ..." Kylo broke the rule of never begging, twice in a day. And he knows that there will be a third, this frustration makes him even more excited, and this time he succeed in trashing his pride, to hell with it.  
"What do you want me to do?" Hux went on maliciously, staring at the dark eyes that Kylo wished so hard to gouge out, as they began to moist.  
"Please come in ..." Kylo replied, shamefully buried in self-loath. His fingers embedded in leather handcuffs, he felt how much his body desire sex, he is deeply disgusted. He spurned his burning belly, spit on his flushing neck, shame on his anxious erection, together with every drop of sweat on his forehead that had soaked his black hair.  
He heard a snap of the camera, and Hux placed a Polaroid in front of him, gradually showing Kylo's body shape, which looked like an overly mature or even rotting fruit . Kylo shuddered, why must he remind himself that HE was the one being abused not someone else?  
Hux grabbed Kylo by his collar, and using the lipstick continued to write insulting words on his back. And on a whim Hux even wrote a price tag, £10.  
"Fits your cheapness." Hux mocked, he finally got tired of that lipstick, but suddenly thrust it into Kylo.  
Lipstick’s cold metal shell to stimulate Kylo's body, he groaned with a wildcat-like sound, twisted his body in the legspeader.  
Hux fingers covered with lube suddenly entered Kylo, caught the lipstick between them, bending his knuckles, pressing and expanding in his hot and humid soft bowel. The patterned tube of the lipstick grinding inside Kylo. Toes curled up, he shivered, leather handcuffs made a creaking sound.  
Hux aimed at Kylo’s index finger and stepped on it. Kylo felt a sharp agony, companied by the pain and pleasure from within him, he’s going crazy. Sweat streaming across his skin creating a dull itch. Hux added to three fingers, Kylo heard the sound of his body fluid, his back arching like a cat and completely forgotten just what to resist.  
Hux suddenly stopped when the climax is about to be reached.  
"No...PLEASE...Don’t!" Fear seized Kylo, "No!"  
"What are you, tell me." Hux was not moved by Kylo’s third plea.  
"PET!" Kylo yelled out from his throat, more threatening than obedience.  
"Wrong, you're not," Hux said, slowly grinding inside Kylo again with his fingers, and before Kylo's loss his consciousness, he heard, "Whatever you are, it's up to me, everything you say doesn’t matter."  
Hux looked, as Kylo's huge twitching body slumped over the little legspeader. He unfastened the leg, and pulled the lipstick out of the Kylo, mixed with of body fluids and lube, drawing a line across Kylo's fingers.  
"Bite your fingers again," he said. "I'll cut them off from here."  
He patted Kylo's cheek with the back of his hand and pulled Kylo’s collar to put him at his feet.  
"You could actually be good, Pet." Hux said to himself as he poked Kylo’s soft abdomen with his toe.  
-tbc-


End file.
